gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SMS-MP-1201 Baselard
The SMS-MP-1201 Baselard is a mass-produced mobile suit used by Sirius as their mainstay unit and was designed with modular components. This allowed for easy customization by pilots and inspired many variants. Technology & Characteristics The Baselard despite using an older design has reliable performance and mobility. Thanks to its simple design the Baselard is constantly evolving by replacing outdated parts with newer ones. It can be easily controlled by rookie pilots and is favored by ace pilots who bring out the Baselard's full potential. The mobile suit uses modular components cheapening build costs and has quick roll out time. This allows Baselard units to be repaired and redeployed quickly. The modularity is also used to customize the mobile suit for different situations with many pilots also using the modularity to give their individual Baselard units a personal touch. Armaments * Vulcans Mounted in the head of the mobile suit is a pair of vulcans used for damaging lightly armored components and sensors. * Beam Saber Stored on the backpack is a single standard-issue beam saber. An additional beam saber can be mounted to the shield if one is equipped. * Variable Beam Lance Developed for the Guard type units the lance has 2 beam sabers mounted on the head of the pole-arm with a rotating function that slides the beam horizontally to be used as a scythe. * Beam Rifle A standard long-range weapon with modular parts and variable output settings. It can be stored either on the back skirt or in the shield. :* Long Barrel :: The Long Barrel significantly increases the range of the beam rifle is excellent for sniper oriented pilots. The barrel extension can be removed and mounted on the backpack. :* Beam Pistol :: The grip of the rifle can be removed to reveal the beam pistol. The weapon has less firepower and reduced range but is still a viable option for close range. The rest of the rifle is either abandoned or stored on the back skirt, depending on the situation. :* Multi-launcher :: The multi-launcher is an attachment that mounts under the barrel of the rifle and is used to fire different types of explosives. The launcher is also compatible with the Long barrel attachment. When not in use it folds to towards the side of the rifle and is then stored on the back skirt. * Beam Machine Gun The machine gun is a multibarrel rapid-fire weapon used for sustained fire. It shares the removable beam pistol feature of the standard beam rifle. When not in use it can be mounted on the right side of the backpack. * Beam Launcher The beam bazooka is a limited production weapon that fires high caliber beam bolts. It uses replaceable energy packs that are stored on the side skirts. When not in use it mounts on the right side of the backpack. * Bazooka The bazooka fires high explosive rounds and is typically used as a support weapon or when heavy firepower is required. When not in use it can be mounted on the right side of the backpack or stored in the shield if one is equipped. * Shotgun The shotgun is devastating at close range, capable of firing buckshot or slugs. The shells are stored in a specialized box mounted on the forearm. when not in use the stock folds inward and is then mounted on either side skirt. * Heat Sword The heat sword is an outdated weapon but is still used by some for its ability to counter beam shields. As the name implies the sword is super-heated by a conductor in the hilt. When not in use it is stored in a scabbard mounted on the side skirt that charges the conductor. * Rocket anchor Mounted on either forearm, the front portion is a rocket-propelled grappling claw that is shot out on a wire to hit or grab an enemy mobile suit. The whole unit can function as a shield and has an anti-beam coating. * Grenades Grenade holsters can replace the side skirts and store various types of thrown explosives. * Small Shield Mounted on either forearm is a small piece of defensive equipment used for more precise protection at close range. * Shield Standard issue defensive equipment. The shield is multilayered and has anti-beam coating, it also features multiple hardpoints for additional equipment. The standard shield comes with an additional beam saber mounted inside an amount for a beam rifle. :* Missile Launcher :: The Missile Launcher is attached to the upper portion of the shield and is capable of firing a total of 6 missiles (3 tubes mounted on each side). :* Striking Point :: The striking point is a pile bunker that replaces the bottom portion of the shield. :* Claw :: The claw replaces the bottom portion of the shield that is used to grab onto or crush an enemy mobile suit. :* Booster :: The booster is attached to the upper portion of the shield and acts as an additional thruster to increase the mobile suit's mobility. Variants * SMS-IG-1201S Baselard (SOIR Type) * SMS-MP-1201C Baselard Custom * SMS-LP-1201G Baselard (Guard Type) The Guard Type has reinforced armor and are commonly equipped with Smal Shields and Variable Beam Lances. The colors were also changed to better differentiate the variant from its standard counterpart.